Subway
by Alice. Dreamer 15
Summary: Episode 17 "Chasing Ghosts" A/N Set during the moment when Tony and Whitney went home. Ghost don't appear in this story. / Whitney fears subway. But why? What's happened with her 11 years ago? And can her only friend help her to overcome her fear? Read and find out.


_**Oh...Sorry that I didn't write for so long but I also like to read stories! And I had some problems...with new school. But anyway, I'll come back soon, guys!  
**_

_**This is a crazy one-shot so please R&R  
**_

_**Subway**_ _one-shot_

Tony and Whitney walked down the street. Seemed that teens were absolutely calm but this was an illusion. Ghost could be anywhere and his victim wouldn't see the killer…only Whitney could detect him. But girl just suspiciously looked at people and buildings, so everything was okay. "By the way, how are you going to get home?" Tony raised an eyebrow but answered: "By subway." He noticed that blonde shuddered before she smiled and said: "I'm with you." Tony froze on his place. "But you've never taken the subway…" He didn't complete his phrase because Whitney crossly exclaimed: "I won't call my personal driver. I quarreled with dad yesterday so John (driver) would try to convince me of the need to reconcile with him. But I don't want to forgive him right now. So it would be better if I'll come with you, Tony." She sighed, guiltily smiled and added: "Sorry, I'd go with you if you don't mind." "Don't worry, Whit. You're upset because of quarrel…it's nothing. And I don't mind if you'll go with me. It would be fine."

Teens were silent while they walked down the stairs. Tony thought about the killer, who won't stop until young genius will be dead, and Whitney tried to overcome her memories. But when they came to the platform girl held Tony's hand. As she recognized what's she done, blonde released boy's hand and said: "Sorry…" On this time Tony couldn't close his eyes on the fact that something was wrong with Whitney. He put his hand on her shoulder and asked: "What's wrong?" Whitney looked at him with surprise. "W-what? Wrong? No no no! I'm okay. I just... Never mind." She didn't want to talk about it. Maybe it wasn't right...but who knew what was right here. "Whit, what's wrong? I saw everything: how you shuddered when I said about subway..." "I shuddered because of cold windflaw." "Yeah, and didn't look scared, and you held my hand because you listened some rustle in the darkness. Whitney, you perfectly know that even I lie more convincingly."

Whitney couldn't force herself to look in Tony's cold blue eyes but she knew that he stared at her and won't let her go until she'll answer on his question. They were alone on the platform. This fact scared her. _"No...that nightmare will not happen again...no..."_ "Whit, I'm your friend. You can trust me. Or..." He made short pause and continued: "You don't trust me enough...or it's too personal." Whitney sighed, turned to him and said: "It's all my memories." "Your memories? Wait...wait for a minute... At that day your mom and you got home by subway, yeah?" "Yes..."

_Flashback._

_"Yeah, dear. We will come as soon as it's possible... No... No, it's too long. We'll take the subway...Okay...Love you too." Woman hung up and sighed. "Mommy, mommy!" A little girl called. Blonde turned to her daughter. "We will be at home soon, Whitney." "And daddy will see my new dress. Will daddy like it?" "Of course, daddy will like it, my little angel." She smiled and said: "Go, Whitney, or we will be late." _

_They were on the platform. Whitney stood beside her mother and viewed around with unhidden interest. Subway was something new and unknown for her. At the same time Mrs. Stane just couldn't wait for a moment when Whitney and she will be at home. Probably, Starks will come earlier than they. Yeah, Maria promised to come with husband and little son. Another reason to hurry. _

_They were alone. But suddenly Whitney listened rustle. She didn't know why but it scared her. Girl held mother's hand. Blonde looked at Whitney and asked with worry: "What's scared you?" "Did you hear that rustle?" "No." "Oh...never mind...probably...it was just an illusion." But when girl went silent, a strange man appeared from the darkness. "Yeah, it was an illusion... and it was a prelude of your the most horrible nightmare."_

_End of flashback._

"I never forget that man. He was about 27. He was worn all black. We didn't see his face because of a hood...but...but his voice...it was low and cold. He scared me so much...I never felt such fear...never."

_Flashback._

_Whitney stood behind her mother and looked at man with horror. "Who are you? What do you want from us?" Blonde asked and viewed around...but there wasn't anybod who could help them. They were alone. This question amused stranger and he started to laugh. His laughter was as cruel as its owner. "I need nothing. My employers need...your death, Mrs. Stane." He took a gun and aimed it to blonde. "Say goodbye." The shot... Whitney screamed and closed her eyes. When she opened them, killer disappeared. Her mother laid on the cold stone floor. She was cold and lifeless. Her blouse was red from the blood. "Mommy." But nobody responsed...even echo. Tears fell down girl's face, although tears couldn't help. "Mommy..."_

_End of flashback._

Tony didn't say anything when Whitney's story was over. He didn't know what to say.

Suddenly they heard a rustle. _"No, no... It's just an illusion...illusion," _Whitney whispered. "No, Whit, it's your memories. Take it and they won't chase you. Never again." Tony said. "It's so difficult." Whitney looked at her friend. He smiled. "No, it's not so difficult when you are not alone." Girl turned away from her best friend and closed her eyes. _No...it's too difficult. Forget about what has happened and everything what could remind her about the thagedy...I was easier. _"Sometimes we should choose between easy way and right way. You chose easiest way but running from those memories just made everything worse. You must get it, Whit. Don't try to escape...take it." Tony said. _No, no, no! I can't. _"I believe in you..." She didn't know why but his words made her stronger. And Whitney returned to that fatal day.

* * *

_The girl stood nearby her mother's dead body. "Yes, Whitney. It was an illusion. It didn't happen in reality." Cold voice whispered. "No..." Girl looked into the darkness and saw a killer. "No, it was true." Laughter..."I felt these coldness and fear every time when somebody mention the place where you killed my mom. And when I was on the platform by second time I heard a..." "Rustle, yeah? Oh, poor girl... You are paranoid. I thought that you're grown enough to see the line between your crazy imagination and reality. But I can help you, my little angel." "I'm not your little angel!" Whitney yelled. "And it's not my imagination but it's my memories." Whitney made two steps to man. She didn't fear him anymore. "I tired to run away from these memories every time. Enough! Tony is right. I must take it and this nightmare will be over." Killer got his gun and aimed it to blonde. "Forget it. Tell yourself that this was an illusion and I won't hurt you." "You're a liar. I always do what you said and I always was hurt. But I have my own mind to decide what should I do. So now... your game is over." Man pulled the trigger... and disappeared._

* * *

Whitney opened her eyes. She still was on the platform but she didn't feel that terrible coldness and fear. All worries went away with the killer. Blonde turned back and saw Tony. Teen looked into the emptiness, thinking about something. But when he felt that Whitney looked at him, he smiled and asked: "How are you?" "Best of all." Whitney smiled and teens laughed. "Thanks." Tony looked at her with surprise. "For what?" "You helped me to overcome this fear. You can't image how long I tried to do it." "Whit... I'm your friend. And friends should help each other." "Okay...what can I do to you?" "Tell me if you'll see Ghost. It will be sorrowfully if I'd die right now because I still don't understand so many things which every ordinary teenager knows."

They laughed. And Whitney realized how much she need her friend, Tony, who always was ready to help her.

**The end.**


End file.
